My First Rescue
by Hyuga Momo
Summary: A grown up team 8 goes on a rescue mission to save someone they had never thought would need to be rescued. ShinoXOC Slight KibeXHinata First story don't be too critical! i would also like a permanent beta if there is anyone willing do so for me.
1. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say I have been very busy, but I am working on a new chapter for My fanfic. Please be patiend with me. I know it has been a very long time, but I should be getting it up sometime soon. Again I apologize for my absence.


	2. Chapter 1

Shino x OC

Slight: Hinata x Kiba

Chapter One

The air was crisp, tingly and refreshing against their skin. The green tree leaves russled and swayed in the wind while their quick yet quiet jumps tapped the brown chipped branches. The sounds of nature around them began to surface against the pre-dawn light of the sun over the horizon. Together team eight felt alive and ready for anything that may come their way. Each were glad to have decided to meet after getting a good nights rest.

"What is the matter, Hinata? Are you tired already?" Kiba asked jokingly.

"N-no, Kiba-kun. I just need a short break." She laid back and looked up at the brightening sky. Shino walked up beside her and sat down next to her.

"I think we should ask for a mission today…." He looked down at her.

"Y-you think so, Shino-kun?" She sat up just a bit.

Kiba groaned and Akamaru yipped. "Do we really have to Shino?"

"Yes. I think it is appropriate that we get missions every once and a while. Our team has yet to receive a mission recently." He nodded.

"I-I agree with, Shino-kun." She let Akamaru jump into her lap and settle there. Kiba slumped over and walked over to the two and sat down on the other side of Hinata. She blushed slightly and looked up to the sky so Shino and Kiba didn't see her.

The sun eventually came up and Shino woke Hinata and Kiba. "Come on you two. Let's go see Lady Tsunade."

The three shinobi eventually reached the hokage's office and stepped in.

"Lady Tsunade, you have guests." Shizune spoke bringing the hokage out of her daydreaming.

"Send them in…." Shizune opened the door and sent the three shinobi inside. "Ah, team 8, you three came just in time. We have a bit of a problem. Team 14, the one that guards the border town was attacked. All but one member was killed. I need you to get her back and bring her to me. The Akatsuki want to get their hands on her and we need her here. It will just be the three of you. Once you get her back you are to report back here immediately. After I speak with her and I know this is sudden, but afterwards she will be joining your team."

Shino just stared at her while Kiba and Hinata took a moment to process this. Kiba was the first one to speak.

"Wait a minute, lady Tsunade. You want us to go rescue a fellow ninja who just lost her whole team and bring her back here so you can ask her what happened entirely. Then you want to assign her to our team? Don't you think that is moving kind of quickly for her?"

"A-ano, Kiba-kun!" Hinata looked over at him. "Lady Tsunade wants us to do this a-and we could use another member. I-it would be nice to have another female member on the team for me."

Kiba groaned. He didn't like the idea of having yet another female team member on the team and who knows what Shino might think. "Alright, lady Tsunade when do you want us to go?"

"I will give you an hour to prepare. Then you will go and meet at the front gate. From there Shino will be team leader." She shooed them off and went back to daydreaming.

**Hours later….**

Shino waited as usual for the rest of his team to get to the gate. He was leaning against the large wall connecting to the doors of the gate. He wore his normal clothing, but now he carried a pack with emergency supplies if the team needed them. He looked to see both Hinata and Kiba running up to the gate. Both were breathing heavily, having rushed.

Hinata came to a stop trying to catch her breath. "A-ano… I'm sorry… Shino-kun…."

Kiba didn't say a word as he looked at the path ahead of them.

Shino shook his head, "It is alright, Hinata. I am always early. You are not late."

"Alright so if were not late lets keep it that way, shall we!" Kiba said a little hyper and ready for the almost short run to the border town.

The crew started off at a fast pace so that they could get there as soon as possible. They never rested one bit and got there in a hurry.

"Where are all the guards and everyone else?" Kiba glared at the suspiciously quiet hideout. Hinata used her byuakugan and looked around at the hideout and found the one they were to get. There were a few men around her. One of them was holding something up to her.

"There are a few in the hideout itself and the girl is there as well. It looks like they may have hung her by her hands." Hinata even seemed frightened for the girl.

Shino thought for a moment, "Mmm… We'll have to go in and take her before they find out any information about the village. They may be interrogating her."

Kiba fully agreed with going at full force. He was eager to get into a fight. They all snuck around through the back and came up to the room. They all peeked inside and Hinata stifled a gasp as they saw how badly the girl was tortured. Her head was hanging limp as she had passed out. The men were all laughing and looking at the girl. They had torn all her clothes and she was barely covered. Each man had style totally different from the other. One man wore completely black almost skin tight clothing with a large sward on his back. His hair short cropped and blonde. The othe man however was like his opposite with baggy clothing that had light and dark blue hues. Ot very much villain like but frightening all the more because he was hard to read.

Kiba leaned back and sighed, "That is just horrible."

Hinata was ready to go to tears. "How could they do something like that to her?"

Shino shushed them and looked back into the room. "Hide quickly.' He jumped onto the buildings beams that were above them. They all waited and watched as the men came out.

"Man, haha, that girl sure knows how to keep quiet. The only time a sound came out of her is when we cut her pretty skin or….' The men's voices trailed off, as they got further down the hall. Shino jumped back down and snuck into the room. The two followed.

'

Untie her.' He ordered the two. Hinata untied one hand as Kiba untied the other. She fell limply into Shino's arms. "We'll carry her away from here. Then Hinata you'll have to treat her wounds and heal them."

Hinata nodded and ran ahead. Shino followed after her with the young woman on his back. Kiba came after.

Some ways away Shino placed the young woman on the ground near Hinata as she got out some medical supplies. Hinata looked at Kiba and Shino as if to tell them to go away.

"I'll have to take her thrashed clothes off."

Shino looked away and walked off. Kiba followed.

Hinata began taking her clothes off, but jumped when the young woman sat straight up screaming.

"AH! Get away you perverts!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and swung her body around to face Hinata. She breathed heavily staring at Hinata for a moment. She calmed herself down. "W-who are you?"

Hinata was stunned. She shook her head and answered the woman. "Oh, I-I am Hinata Hyuga." She stared back the woman for a moment. "I'm from the leaf village like you."

"Y-you are? Oh, thank god.' She sighed and hugged the Hyuga. Startling her.

'I need to heal your wounds. Then you must meet my team mates." She gently pushed the woman to sit back down. She had a few bad wounds, but no life threatening ones.

After that was done Hinata called the other two back. They were both surprised to see that she was awake.

"This is Shino-kun. He was the one who carried you all the way here."

She blushed and looked away for a moment. "A-arigato, Shino-kun."

"And this is Kiba." She looked at the blushing woman, "We do not know your name."

"A-ano, my name is Reign Hatake. I-I have to thank you for saving me." She bowed.

Shino stared at her. Reign was a beautiful woman: full bust slim body all around. She had a nice hourglass shape. Her hair was long like Hinata's. It was black with blonde in it. She had some of Hinata's clothes on.

"You don't have to, it was our mission." Shino stated plainly. Reign looked away from him and down at her hands.

"That still does not change the fact that you saved me, and I am truly grateful."

Hinata looked at Shino and Kiba, "Shouldn't we get moving again?" She looked back at Reign, "are you ok to walk on your own now?"

Reign nodded, "Yes I should be fine." She stood slowly so as not to get dizzy and fall. The group watched her and when they were sure she wasn't going to pass out, they began to move out.

They went at a comfortable pace for a bit so that Reign could keep up, but they went faster when she said they were going to slow and she wanted to get home to talk to Lady Tsunade.

They reached the gate by the time the sun had hit its highest point and was casting no shadow. The team walked into the gate and quickly walked to Tsunade's office. When they approached, they were stopped by Naruto as he came running up.

"Hey guys! I heard you guys finally went on a mission. What was it about?" He looked at all of them then his eyes stopped on Reign, "Who are you?"

Reign frowned, "you don't even remember the only person that ever talked you while we were still in attending the ninja academy? How rude of you Naruto."

Naruto looked at her skeptically for a moment then his face turned to excitement. "WHOA! Reign, Holy cow! Where have you been?"

Shino broke in, "Naruto, you two can do some catching up later. Right now we have to take her to the Hokage." He walked around him and motioned for the others to follow. Hinata walked by him and turned around, and bowed.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto."

Reign followed after them with a small wave to Naruto as she passed him. Naruto waved excitedly to them and ran off.

Shizune came and once again broke Lady Tsunade out of her day dreaming. "Lady Tsunade team 8 has come back and they brought Reign." Kakashi looked at Shizune with relief.

"Send them in…" Tsunade glanced at Kakashi.

The team walked in followed by Reign. She looked around the room and then her eyes stopped at Kakashi. She looked at him wide eyed then rushed to him. "FATHER!"

Kakashi embraced her in a light, but strong hug. "It is good to see you safe."

Kiba looked to Kakashi then to Reign dumbstruck, "Your Kakashi-sensei's daughter? I KNEW IT!"

Lady Tsunade cleared her throat and waved team 8 off. "Thank you for bringing her here. You may leave until I call for you again." The team bowed slightly and left.

Reign watched as they left then turned to Tsunade again.

"Alright, Reign what can you tell me."

"Nothing." She said simply.

"What?" She frowned. Kakashi frowned also and glanced at Tsunade.

"Simple Lady Tsunade. I can't tell you anything because I don't remember any of it. Just that I was unable to fulfill my duty and failed as a ninja. I lost my team and can't remember how it happened or who made it happen." She lowered her head in shame.

"That is all right as long you are safe…"

"No, It is not alright. I lost my team… I failed as a ninja." She said stubbornly. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes.

"Reign, this happens all the time. No one can replace your team… your friends, but you are alive because of them."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kakashi went to step towards her and she backed away. Tsunade waved a hand at

Kakashi and shook her head. He stopped.

"Reign…"

"STOP! I don't want to hear it!

End of chapter one


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raine stormed through the door as angry tears blurred her vision. She ran as fast as she could to the one place she thought she could hide and keep away from people for the time being. She had never felt so ashamed of herself, not only for the fact that she had lost her team, but also because she had just yelled at her father and the Hokage. How was she going to face them now?

She stopped running as she reached a clearing just outside of the village. She pushed through the brush and came out to a cliff side starring out at the open plains. She sat down and watched as the animals out on the plains ran and frolicked around each other.

_~Why can't I be one of those animals out there? They seem to be so happy and I'm sure they don't have to worry about protecting their herd, do they?~ _As she was thinking this a rustling sound came from the bushes. She jumped to her feet and raised a kunai ready to defend herself if she had to.

She lowered her weapon as Akamaru came out first, followed by Kiba. Then Hinata stumbled out followed by a, as usual, silent Shino. She always liked that about him. She watched them as they approached her and Hinata was the first to realize she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Raine shook her head and turned away, "Nothings wrong…"

"Sure there isn't. Come on, Raine, we saw you storm out of Lady Tsunade's office." Kiba sat on the ground and leaned against the already napping Akamaru.

"I said there was nothing wrong, now could you guys leave me alone. I need some time to think."

"Think about what? Revenge? Not a chance. Lady Tsunade told us to keep an eye on you and to tell you, that you are now a part of Team 8." Shino shook his head and walked up to her. Although Raine could not see his eyes, she could tell he was staring straight at her.

She turned to Sounds better as: towards them them and looked at each and every one of them, "She really expects me to forget my team, doesn't she?"

"No that's not it. S-she just thinks that it may be… healthier… if you moved on and made more friends, that's all." Hinata watched as Raine attempted a small smile.

"Is that what you think, Hinata? Do you think I should move on that easily? My team was murdered right in front of my eyes and everyone thinks I can get over that easily. It's just like when Sasuke lost his family. My team was my family!"

Akamaru lifted his head up and whined, "Akamaru's right. What about Kakashi-sensei? Isn't he your Dad?"

"Kiba and Akamaru are both right. You didn't lose all of your family, like Sasuke did." Shino shook his head just a little.

She looked away from them with a frown and turned away once more.

"Come on, Raine. Why don't all three of us go out for lunch today and chat a bit." Kiba beamed with a huge smile.

"It'll ease your mind." Hinata smiled politely.

Raine looked at all of them for a moment before reluctantly nodding her head, "Alright if you say so…."

"Great we can go eat at Ichiraku Ramen!" Kiba shouted. He jumped and raced back to the village with everyone in tow.

**Ichiraku Ramen**

The four ninja sat heartily at a table in Ichiraku Ramen with their bellies full. Kiba sighed with a huge grin.

"See that wasn't so bad? Was it, Raine?"

She shook her head with a smile, "I guess not…"

"Ichiraku Ramen has the best Ramen in all of Konoha and all you can say is _I guess not…_?" Kiba sat up and leaned over the table to stare her straight in the eyes. "You still don't trust us do you?"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed pulling him to sit back down.

"Kiba is right, it seems as though you do not trust us." Shino stated plainly.

Raine couldn't help but blush, "I-it's not that I don't trust you guys. It's just that…" She couldn't think of why she was acting so cold with them. It's not like they were her teammates who got killed. They were her new teammates trying to be her friends. She looked at all of them. "I'm sorry I'm being so cold towards you guys. Just give me some time to adjust."

"Well you could have said that in the first place!" Kiba sighed. "We'll leave you alone on one condition."

"Kiba, we can't do that to her," Shino shook his head.

She looked at Kiba and smiled a little, "and what condition would that be?"

"You have to at least talk to one of us. You can't keep all that happened to yourself."

Raine sighed, "Anything, but that, please." She let her head hit the table with a low thump.

"Kiba is right, for once." Shino watched her through his glasses, "all of this depression and anxiety will go away if you just talk about this."

She looked up at him, "fine, whatever, but I can't talk to Kiba."

"Aww, why not?"

She ignored him and looked between Hinata and Shino. _~Hinata is too shy and it kind of makes me uncomfortable for me to talk to her, but Shino has that silent stare. I can never tell what is on his mind. ~ _She sighed again and closed her eyes. "I'll talk to…." She couldn't believe she was willing to talk to a guy. At least it gave her a chance to be alone with him, without the others, "Shino."

"SHINO! Of all the people you pick Shino!" Kiba stood up. "Ok, then." He sighed and headed for the door.

"Come on Hinata. Let's go play with Akamaru or something. We can let Raine talk to Shino." He laughed as he ran out he door before he said what had actually come to mind.

Raine watched as the two left then glanced at Shino. He just sat there watching her. It kind of started making her uncomfortable.

"Um… Can we go somewhere a little less populated?" She glanced around at the people as they looked at them every once and a while.

"… Yes…" He was unsure of what she was doing, but she was his new teammate after all so he had to trust her, right? He stood and placed some money on the table; once again he had to pay for everyone's meals. Raine followed after him in a rush.

"Where do you want to talk?" He asked plainly.

"At the place you guys followed me to. It calms me to sit out there."

"Lead the way…" He followed her with his hands in his pockets.

**The Cliff Side**

Raine sat down and dangled her legs over the edge as she spoke. "We were on our way to a commotion on the other side of the border town when we were ambushed. The next thing I know we were surrounded by the followers of the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" Shino had leaned against a tree behind her and had been watching her the whole entire time.

"Yeah, they wanted to get some information on Konoha. They tortured my team right then and there, but none of them would talk. " She brought her knees to her chest as tears started down her cheeks. "They held me there and made me watch…" A choked sob came from her lips. Shino pushed off the tree and came closer. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he felt the need to comfort her.

"You don't have to tell me all right now." He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and jumped when she collapsed into his arms. He gazed down at her as she cried, cloaking his jacket in tears. She cried because it was so relieving to finally start telling someone about that. "Raine… "

She continued to sob as he gently ran a hand through her long hair. She slowly came to a stop and looked up at him. She pushed away gently and looked up at him.

Shino stared into her eyes and knew she wanted to see his.

"You don't have to finish telling me. You can tell me tomorrow." He went to stand but she stopped him.

"I… um… Shino…" She closed her eyes gripping the sleeve of his shirt tightly.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
